Slow Dance
by Ore Fubar
Summary: "bajumu terlalu banyak, tulang. Pilih sendiri." / Laundry!AU


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Slow Dance (c) Ore Fubar**

 _Romance, slice of life, Alternative Universe_

 **Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Warning : Totally Out Of Character, typo**

 **.**

 _Judul terinspirasi dari lagu 'slow dance' milik Suneohair_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Slow Dance ; I'm adore u between the rain and ur bad dancing_

Naruto Uzumaki tahu betul bagaimana cara memanfaatkan hujan di sore hari.

Ketika langit sudah muram dengan kilat-kilat kecil dibalik awan, Naruto akan mengantongi baju kotornya tidak sabaran. Pemuda kurus itu akan mengunci rumahnya kemudian melaju di atas aspal dengan motor bututnya –sambil diguyur hujan, tentunya –yang memang sudah Naruto tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi. Tidak butuh sampai 20 menit bagi pemuda kurus itu untuk sampai di tempat yang belakangan ini selalu memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak kesana _[ke sebuah bangunan bertingkat dengan tulisan Hinata Laundry yang terpasang di bagian depan]_ dan Naruto memarkirkan motor bututnya dengan rasa senang, menenteng kantong berisi pakaian kotor seperti seorang ayah yang membawa berkantong-kantong uang gajian.

Naruto tidak patut terlihat senang dengan kondisi tubuh basah kuyup dan bergetar kedinginan. Namun sosok yang menoleh ketika Naruto membuka pintu utama bangunan itu membuat si pemuda kurus merasa lebih dari cukup, apalagi jika sosok tersebut menghampirinya dengan ekspresi _apa-apaan kau_ sebelum akhirnya merebut kantong baju kotor dari tangan Naruto dan mulai _mengurusnya._

"nah, Hinata. Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapku?"

Hinata Hyuuga menoleh hanya lewat mata, tangan sibuk menyalakan mesin cuci dan membalik-balik baju Naruto. "aksi kelakarmu bagus juga, menenteng kantong baju kotor seperti membawa berton-ton uang."

Naruto duduk di kursi panjang dekat deretan mesin cuci. Air hujan menetes-netes dari rambut pirangnya. "tentu, uang itu kuantarkan untukmu."

"sangat manis."

"aku tahu aku _awesome._ "

Mungkin menggoda gadis judes macam Hinata Hyuuga tidak pernah membuat pemuda bodoh seperti Naruto merasa bosan. Hinata selalu terlihat manis dengan rambut indigonya yang pendek juga kaos-kaos kebesaran yang selalu dikenakannya; gadis itu terlihat gemuk, meskipun Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata memiliki postur langsing namun sedikit pendek.

"Hinataaa"

"diam kau tulang. Akan kuambilkan handuk dan bajumu yang belum sempat diambil."

Naruto suka hujan. Hujan bisa membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk berada lebih lama disana; di _Hinata Laundry,_ bersama seorang gadis yang selama ini membuatnya bersemangat hujan-hujanan. Nyaris setiap hari Naruto mengantarkan pakaian kotor meskipun pakaian yang sebelumnya diantar belum sempat diambil –hingga pemuda kurus itu bisa berganti baju dengan pakaiannya yang masih terplastiki di lemari-lemari laundry, kemudian menikmati air panas buatan Hinata yang selalu nampak setengah hati memberikannya.

"bajumu terlalu banyak, tulang. Pilih sendiri."

"kakiku beku menginjak pedal gigi dan rem."

Hinata tidak merespon lebih jauh dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memilih baju Naruto di lemari laundry. Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak baju Naruto di tempat ini?

"cepat keringkan badanmu dan ganti baju. Kusiapkan air panas buat minum nanti."

Hinata menyerahkan sebuah baju berwarna biru tua dan celana trening hitam yang telah diplastiki dan masih berbau segar pewangi, Naruto menerimanya dengan senyum lebar kemudian pemuda kurus itu berdiri dan membuka plastik pakaiannya.

"sebaiknya kau tidak usah memplastiki bajuku, karena sudah pasti akan langsung kupakai _di tempatnya_ langsung!"

Hinata memutar bola mata amethystnya bosan. "air dari tubuhmu membasahi lantai, tulang. Aku malas mengepel."

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau selalu memilihkanku baju ini?" –Naruto membuka baju basahnya tanpa rasa malu kemudian memberikan baju basah itu kepada Hinata seraya mengelap dada dan punggungnya dengan handuk yang telah diberikan Hinata sebelumnya –lalu menunjuk baju biru tua pilihan Hinata. Sejenak Hinata berpikir betapa kurusnya Naruto; tulang selangka dan rusuk pemuda itu tercetak cukup jelas dibalik kulit tannya, bahu yang bidang juga lengan ringkih tanpa otot mempercocok kondisi Naruto. Apalagi pemuda itu cukup tinggi di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun, berbeda dengan Hinata yang merasa tidak kunjung tumbuh tinggi meskipun sudah rajin minum susu sapi di pagi hari. Hinata menukik kedua alis kesal.

"kau yang minta dipilihkan, kau juga yang protes."

"tidak, bukan begitu." Naruto meraih baju biru tua itu, memakainya dengan cepat. "apakah kau suka aku memakai baju ini? Aku terlihat tampan?"

Hinata melempar baju basah Naruto tepat di wajah pemuda itu. Naruto tidak marah ataupun protes, ia hanya tersenyum dan memberikan kembali baju basah itu kepada gadis di hadapannya. "ohya, apakah aku mencuci celana dalam disini? Punyaku basah sekarang."

"urus itu sendiri, ada di lemari laundry."

"ooh?"

Naruto pergi menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di sudut ruangan untuk mengganti celananya, sementara Hinata kembali mengurusi baju-baju kotor Naruto yang telah selesai dicuci. Gadis itu menoleh kearah luar ruangan; melihat hujan turun cukup deras dibalik kaca-kaca besar yang membatasinya dengan pemandangan jalan yang sepi pengendara, kemudian fokusnya beralih pada sepeda motor butut Naruto yang terparkir dan terguyur hujan.

Senandung terdengar dari bibir Naruto yang telah selesai berganti pakaian. Pemuda kurus itu menoleh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari keberadaan Hinata diantara banyaknya mesin cuci juga lemari-lemari baju yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan dirapatkan di dinding. Hinata tidak ada disana; Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang menyiapkannya segelas air panas untuk dihidangkan – _karena Hinata berkata begitu tadi –_ sehingga terpaksa ia harus mencuci celananya sendiri, agak tidak tega merepotkan Hinata lebih dari ini. Namun ketika Naruto memasukkan celananya ke mesin cuci dengan pandangan mengarah ke luar, matanya melebar kaget karena menemukan sesosok manusia kecil yang berusaha mencuri motor bututnya; spontan Naruto berlari dan membuka pintu dengan emosian.

"kau! Rajungan! Jangan curi motor bututku!"

Naruto hendak turun dari teras laundry dengan gaya meloncat sok heroik dan kembali bergelut dengan hujan, namun sosok kecil itu berteriak dan membuka kupluk mantel hujannya tak kalah emosian.

"jangan bergerak kau tulang! Nanti kau kehujanan lagi!"

Naruto mundur dua langkah karena kaget. "Hinata?! Apa-apaan kau –"

"aku sedang menutupi motor bututmu dari guyuran hujan, tulang! Mesin akinya bisa mati!"

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menolak karena Hinata terlihat kesusahan; angin ternyata turut memeriahkan hujan deras sore ini, mantel hujan gadis itu tersibak-sibak hingga Naruto bisa melihat betis Hinata yang ternyata tidak menggunakan celana –gadis itu mengenakan kaus saja! Naruto mendadak deg-degan sendiri. Wajahnya berubah jadi aneh, ia melangkah kesana-kemari dengan kedua tangan bertaut gelisah. Naruto masih pubertas, melihat betis dari gadis yang disuka bisa membuatnya gelisah dan berpikiran jauh, bagaimanapun juga.

Hinata menarik napas lega ketika motor butut hitam itu telah tertutupi sempurna dengan terpal biru yang disimpan ayahnya di dekat lemari laundry. Gadis itu menatap ke sekujur mantel hujannya yang meneteskan air sangat deras, juga rambut pendeknya yang telah lepek menyisakan postur wajahnya yang lebar dengan pipi gembul tidak mau tirus.

"Naruto ambilkan aku handukmu –Naruto apa-apaan kau?!"

Sungguh, tidak ada manusia yang sinting kecuali Naruto Uzumaki yang mondar-mandir dengan wajah super aneh ketika Hinata kesusahan dan menggigil di tengah hujan. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin tertawa; pipi tan Naruto terlihat sedikit merah, matanya berkedip cukup cepat dan kedua tangannya bertaut gelisah di depan dada. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Naruto jadi aneh seperti itu, namun Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama menahan dingin karena kedua kakinya mulai bergetar dan beku.

"na, Hinata. Kau tidak pakai celana?"

Pipi merah Naruto berubah jadi sedikit biru selanjutnya.

"kau tidak perlu memukulku, kau tahu!"

Naruto Uzumaki bangkit dari fantasi pubertasnya; tersadar setelah kepal tinju penuh minat dari Hinata mendarat di pipinya. Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya bernapas keras tanda ia kesal dengan kedua tangan masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk.

Hinata telah melepas mantel hujannya. Ternyata dugaan Naruto salah, gadis itu masih mengenakan celana, hanya saja panjangnya tertutupi oleh kaus Hinata yang memang selalu kebesaran hingga setengah paha. Tidak ada salahnya Naruto menyangka demikian; karena tadi Hinata mengenakan trening panjang, bukannya celana pendek setengah paha dengan motif bunga matahari yang terlihat nyentrik untuk gadis judes seperti Hinata. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu naik pitam hingga tega menonjok Naruto sekeras itu, yang jelas Naruto mengerti bahwa ia harus minta maaf; gadis itu tidak akan menonjok tanpa alasan, Naruto Uzumaki menjadi pihak yang bersalah dalam hal ini.

"maafkan aku, Hinata."

Hinata menggantungkan mantel hujannya pada _hanger_ di tempat pengeringan baju. Gadis itu menoleh, tersenyum sedikit dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"tidak usah begitu, kau terlihat menjijikan."

Naruto protes karena tetesan air dari baju Hinata membasahi bajunya.

"ganti baju dulu –ah! Biar kupilihkan baju untukmu!"

Wajah berkerut Naruto tiba-tiba berubah jadi penuh warna. Hinata dipaksa duduk di kursi, sementara pemuda itu terlihat siap berjalan menuju lemari laundry sebelum suara Hinata menginterupsi niatnya.

"kau pikir bajuku ada disana?"

Langkah Naruto berhenti total. Ia berbalik badan. "tidak ada?"

Hinata menghela napas. "untuk apa kau memilihkanku baju?"

"agar impas, kau selalu memilihkanku baju."

Hinata berdiri dan meraih handuk yang sempat tergeletak di lantai. "dengar, tulang. Kau yang memaksaku memilihkanmu baju."

Alis-alis Naruto saling bertaut. "apa hubungannya?"

Hinata menaikkan oktaf suaranya, merasa jengah atas pemuda di hadapannya. "kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan itu?!"

"karena rasanya menyenangkan, seperti melihat seorang istri yang memilihkan baju untuk suaminya!"

 _Nah_

Hinata mendadak berdehem dan menoleh kearah lain. Naruto menunggu jawabannya dengan wajah menuntut, di dramatisir dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang terentang seperti orang minta dipeluk; Naruto minta jawaban, meskipun sangat mendamba dipeluk juga. Namun Hinata tidak kunjung merespon kalimat terakhir Naruto –gadis itu malah terlihat sangat aneh, menoleh ke samping dengan jemari-jemari tangan bergerak meremat kaus basah.

"Hinata?"

Pose _minta dipeluk_ Naruto telah berganti menjadi pose bingung Naruto dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang dilengkapi alis dan dahi yang berkerut keras. Hinata meliriknya lewat sudut mata, sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto sepenuhnya dan menghela napas.

"aku ganti baju di atas. Tunggu disini, tulang. Akan kubawakan air panas."

Naruto kian kebingungan. "kau kenapa?"

"masih tanya _kenapa_ setelah bersikap tidak peka seperti itu? Hah, lucu."

Hinata tertawa sinis namun wajahnya seperti terbelah antara menahan kesal dan sedih. Naruto berjalan mendekat, memegang kening basah Hinata dengan telapak tangannya.

"tidak peka apanya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah. Hinata membatu sejenak.

"kau pikir kenapa aku jadi aneh setelah kau mengatakan _kalimat semacam itu_?" Hinata mendongak, balas menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi menantang. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis.

"kalimat semacam apa?"

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dari keningnya. Gadis itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan muka masam dan bibir yang dimaju-majukan. " _kalimat semacam apa?_ Heh." seru gadis itu mengulang pertanyaan Naruto, dengan nada mengejek dan dibuat-buat. Naruto yang ditinggalkan dalam kebingungan hanya mematung dari berdirinya, menatap kepergian gadis itu menuju lantai atas hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang di tangga penghubung lantai atas.

Hujan telah reda dan langit sore mulai menjingga. Naruto menyambut kedatangan Hinata setelah lebih dari 10 menit menunggu di bangku dekat mesin cuci dengan wajah menyedihkan. Gadis itu telah berganti pakaian; dengan kaus kebesaran berwarna hitam polos, panjangnya sampai setengah paha dengan celana pendek abu-abu dibawah lutut. Rambutnya yang basah masih terlihat sumrawut – _belum disisir? –_ tanya Naruto dalam hati namun pemuda kurus itu diam saja dan menerima gelas berisi air panas dari Hinata yang juga membawa gelas lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menyukai air panas pemberian Hinata. Meskipun terkadang tidak bisa dipungkiri pula bahwa pemuda itu mengharapkan _sajian_ yang lebih; seperti teh manis, teh tawar, atau bahkan coklat panas. Ketika Hinata duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah datar, Naruto berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Hinata. Gadis itu bukanlah tipe orang yang mempunyai banyak topik pembicaraan yang perlu dibincangkan, ia terkesan pasif bila tidak _dipancing_ atau diberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengakar hingga akhirnya Hinata akan bercerita sendiri tanpa perlu diminta. Sayangnya Naruto juga _tipe demikian;_ ia tidak terlalu jago dalam memilih topik pembicaraan seru, bibirnya kebanyakan digunakan untuk mengeluh dan memuji diri sendiri – _yang dibincangkan dengan teman sebaya? –_ tidak, tidak. Naruto tidak boleh menyamakan Hinata dengan teman-temannya, Hinata itu _berbeda._

"aku ingin hujan-hujanan."

Di tengah proses berpikir keras Naruto yang mencari topik, Hinata tiba-tiba berujar tenang. Gadis itu bersandar pada punggung bangku, kedua kakinya ditekuk dengan dagu yang menempel pada lutut. Bahu Naruto yang sebelumnya menegang kini mulai rileks, ia ikut bersandar namun kakinya yang panjang diselojorkan, ia tidak bisa menekuk kaki seperti Hinata karena ia akan mudah pegal dan kebas.

"nah, aku membayangkanmu menari dengan lambat saat hujan-hujanan."

Hinata menoleh. Senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya. "kau tahu aku sangat buruk dalam hal menari. Apa itu seperti _slow motion?_ "

Naruto ikut menoleh. Menggeleng singkat, kemudian menyeruput sebentar air panas buatan Hinata. " _slow dance._ "

Hinata tertawa. Gadis itu menggenggam gelasnya erat, napasnya ditarik panjang. "kalau begitu kau boleh mengabadikan momen _slow dance_ ku dengan kamera milikmu, meskipun mungkin pada akhirnya kau hanya akan mentertawakannya karena – _well_ gerakanku akan lebih terlihat seperti orang stroke ketimbang menari dengan lambat."

Suara gelas yang ditaruh di atas keramik menyela sejenak, Naruto tertawa sedikit menunduk sebelum akhirnya kepala pemuda itu jatuh limbung dan menabrak bahu Hinata. Yang ditabrak bahunya tidak kaget, justru memerosotkan sedikit posisi duduknya agar Naruto bisa bersandar nyaman dan leluasa. Naruto bernapas senang. Wangi khas laundry tercium dari tubuh Hinata.

"kameraku penuh dengan fotomu." kata Naruto pelan.

"terkadang aku tidak habis pikir. Kau lebih memilih menghabiskan tabunganmu untuk membeli sebuah kamera, ketimbang membeli atau memperbaiki motor bututmu. Dia perlu _baju,_ kau tahu."

Naruto tertawa. Kepalanya sedikit bergeser ke samping, hidung mancung pemuda itu menelusup pada leher gadis kesukaannya. "aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengabadikan _kesenangan_ , selama mesin motor itu masih bisa menyala aku tidak akan membeli yang lain."

Hinata mengedikkan bahunya, geli dan kaget. "mungkin kau harus mengedit momen _slow dance_ ku dengan alunan musik _._ Aku membayangkan apakah _dance_ ku nanti akan terlihat seperti gerakan _slow motion,_ atau malah nampak seperti tari balet amatiran. Aku tidak bisa berjinjit dengan jempol kakiku."

Naruto memejamkan mata, mulai mengantuk. "kau bisa melakukan apapun. Akan kuabadikan semuanya."

Hinata tidak lagi merespon; gadis itu sadar bahwa napas Naruto mulai tenang dan teratur, apalagi setelah dengkur halus terdengar dari pemuda yang selama 2 tahun telah bersamanya itu. "nah, kita bisa membicarakan _slow dance_ mu lain kali."

Hinata tersenyum, bibir mencium rambut Naruto yang masih basah.

"dasar tulang."

.

 _[Dalam mimpinya, Naruto melihat Hinata yang melakukan slow dance yang malah mirip seperti penari balet amatiran dan gadis kebas-kebas di tengah hujan rintik tepat di parkiran laundry. Ia tidak mentertawakannya, ia memujanya.]_

Bunga tidur yang manis, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

.

 **Author's note :**

 _Nah, saya mikir antara judul, isi cerita, sama ending tidak ada yang sinkron. Urk._

 _Sebenarnya ini naskah untuk tugas bahasa Indonesia project novel, cuman saya pikir ga ada salahnya kan dijadiin NaruHina mumpung ada ide juga._

 _Disini postur Naruto itu tinggi kurus makannya Hinata manggil 'tulang', sementara postur Hinata langsing tapi agak pendek. Tut mir leid für ke-OOC-an mereka, utamanya Hinata yang sering saya image kan sebagai gadis judes yang omongannya sarkastik gituu._

 _Saya buat ini sambil dengerin lagu Suneohair : Slow Dance sama instrumental OST Osomatsu-san 27 : Jyushimatsu and Concept. Makannya ga heran cerita saya malah ngawur, heuheu._

 _Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya kepada kalyan yang telah berkenan membaca fanfiksi ini sampai akhir. Saya cinta kalian. Apalagi kalau ninggalin jejak, apapun itu. Saya akan saaaaangat menghargainya._

 _Semoga kalian suka!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
